The Black Moon Stories: Sailortriton
by StarUranus
Summary: The story of Sailortriton's rebirth in the 31st century. Contains nudity and some mild references to incest and homosexuality.


Authors note: This and all the Black Moon Stories are based on an rpg I started back in 1999 called The Black Moon RPG. These stories are the stories of how my senshi came to be, well, senshi. If you don't get them, don't worry about it. I pretty much wrote them for my own enjoyment. Though this is the first of the Black Moon Stories series, Triton was not the first of the senshi. Probably should have done them in order...oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Takeuchi-sama does,blahdy blah, you know the rest. If you disapprove of nudity and mild (VERY mild, imho) references to incest and homosexuality, please don't read this. -StarUranus

My name is Kaioh Hoshi. Well, it is now. I used to be known by the name Stormy Rivers, but that was a very long time ago. I am eighteen years old and live with my two adoptive moms here in Crystal Tokyo. My birthday is March 10, I am a Pisces, and my blood type is B. I also have two adoptive sisters, one older and one slightly younger, and the most wonderful boyfriend anyone could ever hope for. Before you ask, yes I'm male, and yes I'm gay. Get over it.

My story begins when I was only twelve. I lived in the United States of America with my biological mom and dad and my slightly older twin sister, Sky. (Her real name was Skylana, but she hated that.) Sky and I were closer than any other brother and sister in the world. (She called me her little Stormy star.) We told each other all of our secrets and shared our most intimate thoughts, because neither of us were very good at making friends. I guess you could say that she was my first real love. (Not THAT way, you perv.)

Not long after our twelfth birthday, we were told by my mom and dad that we would be hosting a foreign exchange student from Japan. Sky and I were so excited. Finally, our chance to make a real friend! We found out the hard way, however, that this was not your ordinary Japanese citizen. She was fairly rude and extremely masculine (she could beat me in a butch contest any day) at first, but we found out later that it was merely because she was afraid. She told us later that when she was nice to people, she tended to get rejected and double-crossed, so she began to take on the air of a bully just to protect herself from any emotional or physical pain.

By the time her thirteenth birthday rolled around (she was two and a half months younger than Sky and me), the three of us were inseparable. We did everything together, including taking baths, but I was pretty much just one of the girls anyways. One day during the autumn of Kasumi's (that was the Japanese girl's name) second year with us, Sky became extremely ill. We had no idea what was wrong. She would be fine one minute, then suddenly collapse in my arms the next. That Christmas would be the most painful one in my entire life.

Luckily, she stayed with us through Christmas day. We had found out from the doctor that Sky was suffering from leukemia and there was no possible way to cure it at this point, as she had actually had it for quite some time. Kasumi and I were devastated. How could we possibly live without her? She was the glue that held the three of us together. Whenever Kasumi and I would argue (which we did quite often), Sky always knew how to settle it and make everything better.

The doctors told mom and dad that they could try to cure her, but Sky refused adamantly. She told them, Kasumi and I that she didn't want to make mom and dad go through all that trouble, and that she had a feeling that it would be for the best. She told us that she knew everything would work out in the end. It was too painful to hear her say that, so I ran out of the room as she was speaking. How was I to know that she would be right?

I sat down in the middle of the hallway at the doctors' office crying harder than I ever had before (and believe me, I am quite the crier). Sky walked out a few minutes later in her hospital gown, sat beside me, put a ghostly white hand on my cheek and pulled my face towards hers.

"I promise, everything will be all right," she said with the most beautiful bright smile on her face.

"No, it won't! You can't do this! You can't leave us like this!" I yelled at her. I was so angry that she would not go through with the treatment because it was like she wanted us to be sad.

"Stormy, stop. Listen to me. I am in so much pain, and I want nothing more than for this pain to end," she said in a soft, sweet voice.

I looked at her wide-eyed, my face drenched in tears.

"I...I don't want you to be in pain either...b-but you won't if you get the treatment!" I insisted.

"Yes I will," she replied, sighing softly as she pulled me closer to her. "If I went through with that treatment, I would become even weaker than I am now. My hair would fall out, I would barely be able to eat...I want my last moments to be the most wonderful moments of my entire life, not the most agonizing. I don't want to be starving, anemic and completely listless while I die. Besides, the doctors said that my chances of living are so slim that there isn't really any point! Do you understand?"

I looked at her, still sobbing uncontrollably, and nodded my head very slowly. She put her arms around me and held me very tightly, more so than I can ever remember being held. As she ran her slender fingers through my hair, all I could think was how much I would miss her, and how I didn't know how I would be able to go on without her there.

Three days after Christmas, Kasumi, mom, dad and I sat in my and Sky's bedroom as she died. Her breathing was weak and her skin was whiter than snow and cold to the touch. The entire time we sat there I held her hand and looked into her eyes, trying to coax her to stay with us just a little while longer. She smiled weakly at me and ran her free hand from her hair. I don't think I'll ever forget what she last said to me.

"I love you, my Stormy star."

With that, she closed her eyes gently, as though going into a deep, peaceful, never-ending sleep. I felt as her hand went limp in mine and hot tears ran down my cheeks. My sister, the love of my life, was gone forever. It wasn't fair...it just wasn't fair.  
I don't remember much after that except that I was screaming for her. My mother, father and Kasumi all had to hold me down to keep me from getting into the bed where my sister's body lay. All I wanted was to spend one more night beside her. Why wouldn't they let me?

I stayed in Kasumi's room on the floor that night. I don't think I slept a wink. I just lied there bawling and thrashing. It was surprising that Kasumi actually got to sleep, since I was making such a racket. As soon as Kasumi was asleep, though, the small nightlight she kept in her room blew out. I looked around nervously, wondering what had happened. A power outage? It wasn't storming. Did the bulb burn out? No, Kasumi just replaced it the other night. Before I could come to a conclusion, the room was bathed in a soft, pale blue light, and two semi-transparent figures shimmered into view before me. After a couple of minutes, I recognized the shorter one. It was Sky, standing before me with nothing on but a teardrop pendant and a glowing blue symbol on her forehead. The figure beside her was shrouded by a dark brown cloak. Only the bottom half of his face was visible, and he wielded a long staff with a large emerald orb at the top. He approached me and spoke in a deep, resonating voice.

"Young one, are you the twin of this woman?" he asked.

I was so shocked that all I could do was nod quickly with the most stupefied look on my face. He looked hard at me, and I could feel his eyes piercing my soul, though he never once removed the dark hood that hid his face. After a moment, he turned his head to Sky and nodded; she nodded back to him, then slowly approached me. She closed her eyes gently and held out her hand. A little while later, a glowing double-pyramid shaped blue crystal was floating above the palm of her hand.

She smiled and said to me, "My little Stormy star, this is my life essence, my Sailor crystal."

"S-sailor crystal?" I asked. I must have looked so stupid right then, because she began to giggle.

"Yes. Everyone who lives has something called a star seed. Some of us, however, are chosen to be the holders of very special star seeds known as Sailor crystals. You and I are the bearers of such crystals," she explained.

"Even if a person's body is destroyed, the soul will continue to live on, encased in this tiny star seed. The star seed can be reborn into someone new, and as long as it exists, the owner will continue to be reborn. However, if it is destroyed, that person will cease to exist, even in the past."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

She giggled again in her beautifully melodic voice and continued. "Apparently, as a female bearer of a Sailor crystal, I have an important duty to protect the universe as a Sailor soldier. However, because of my untimely death, my duty could not be fulfilled, and until I can fulfill that duty, I can not go to theElysian Fieldswhere I belong. Therefore, I must ask you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you, sister," I replied with longing in my eyes.

She paused momentarily to turn and look at her companion. He nodded at her once again, and she looked back at me with hope radiating from her facade. "In order to complete my mission, I must meld my star seed, my Sailor crystal, with yours and reside alongside your soul within your body."

I blinked incredulously, unsure of exactly what to say. It was wonderful knowing that my sister would actually be a part of me, but I wasn't completely sure yet of what the consequences of these actions might be. After thinking for a moment, I nodded enthusiastically. "I would love for you to be a part of me, Sky."

She smiled brightly and took my hand in hers. Though she was nothing more than a soul, her hand felt warm and soft to the touch. I stood up and faced her as my nightclothes shimmered away. We looked hopefully at each other as her tall, dark partner stepped to our side and began the slow, and slightly painful, process of extracting my star seed. Sky smiled and whispered soothing words as he worked, trying to help me to ignore the pain. It must have worked, because before I knew it, my precious Sailor crystal glittered before my eyes and spun in sync with my twin's.

We watched as the stranger began melding them together and she smiled at me as her soul began fading from view.

"Where are you going???" I cried.

"Inside of you, silly," she giggled, then disappeared completely as the tall man put the newly formed crystal back inside of my body. As he did, I could feel myself becoming warmer and warmer, until my body almost began to burn as though a newly lit fire were glowing inside of me. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had.

Finally, after he was finished, he turned to me and removed his hood so that I could see his face. The two most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen burned through me, and I could feel my skin flush as he looked at me. His skin was the color of rich mocha, and his hair was short and as crimson as blood. He smiled slightly at me and bowed deeply, then looked back into my eyes.

"Finally, my love, you have returned," he said in a rich bass voice.

I blinked and blushed more. "Who are you?" I asked in a soft, meek voice.

He smiled wryly and replied, "I am called Charon," then disappeared in a flash of deep emerald light.

After a few moments, my clothing returned and the nightlight came back on. I looked over at Kasumi who, surprisingly, had slept through the entire ordeal. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw none other than my sister staring back at me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, and the image was gone. All I could see was my own dull, boring self.

I walked slowly back to Kasumi's room and my makeshift bed, pondering the events that had just occurred. I looked at the time. Only a minute had passed. How was that possible?? Did time actually slow down for us? I sighed softly and blew it off as nothing more than a really vivid dream. Yawning softly, I lied back down on my sleeping bag, and as I drifted off to sleep, the voices of Charon and Sky resonated in my head: "Tonight, you are reborn, Sailor Triton."


End file.
